Letting Go
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: She settled for a smile. "Goodbye, Jason." She let go. Three months could change people. She didn't know what had changed.


_******Note: **Okaay, I had to write this, because it was invading my mind and blocking out the next chapter for _Aye, Aye, Captain_! And that just simply won't do! So, I wrote this down! I hope the story is happy (glares at the screen) for distracting me and making me write it down! Ah...so anyway, I hope you like it! And I hope it isn't too rushed as well! _

_Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson! :(  
_

__-.-

_**Letting Go**_

_She took a deep breath._

_The ship hovered over the city. The campers and demigods down on land cheered like no tomorrow, happy to see that none of their friends were harmed and had survived the war. She had to admit, they didn't look their best with tattered shirts and ripped jeans, but they were alive and healthy. And that was all that mattered._

_The Greeks of the seven were given permission to step down into Camp Jupiter soil. The seven demigods were greeted with open arms and loud cheers once again. She had lost count on how many people had walked up to them, smiled, and congratulated them. _

_Reyna had insisted that they all stay for a feast in their honor. And the feast was magnificent and delicious. She thought Leo would stop eating eventually, but he surprised her by shoveling four full plates to his stomach. She swore sometimes the guy had a black hole of a stomach. Beside Leo, Percy and Annabeth were talking and laughing. The stress of the war was finally off their shoulders, and she could see the worry lines starting to disappear from under both their eyes._

_Annabeth reached out and touched the white hair on Percy's head—identical to her own. She had always wondered what the story about that was. But she didn't dare ask._

_Frank and Hazel were bombarded with questions from Don the faun and Vitellius the Lar. Frank seemed uncomfortable in his own skin as the Lar questioned him, while Hazel answered the question patiently and with a smile._

_Her eyes, finally, moved to the front of the mess hall. The seniors of Camp Jupiter sat on the praetor's table—they all looked happy except for Octavian; however, her ever-changing-colored eyes rested on the blonde haired young man with the purple toga. She suppressed a smile. _

_She had grown so used to him being in a simple orange or purple shirt that seeing him in a bed sheet cracked her up. But he still looked strong and in control, conversing with his fellow praetor seriously as Reyna nodded every once in a while._

_She looked back at her tofu sandwich and took a bite._

_Long after the excitement winded down and the laughter and conversations died, the four Greek demigods stood in front of the _Argo II_ ready to say goodbye and go home—to Camp-Half Blood._

_Hazel hugged them all tightly, lingering at Annabeth and Piper more. She had grown so used to the two older girls—they were her big sisters already._

_Piper wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, Hazel. I'm sure we'll get to see each other again."_

_Hazel nodded. "I know. I'll try and visit."_

"_We'll try and visit as well," Annabeth reassured, stroking the young girl's hair one last time._

"_Take care of yourself, Percy," Hazel said, grinning, wiping away the last of her tears. "Don't do anything reckless."_

"_Who? Me? Never!" he grinned._

_Hazel smiled at Leo. "Try and open up more to us organic life forms, eh?"_

"_I promise nothing," he returned, grinning mischievously._

_Frank hugged the girls and shook hands with the boys. Percy scowled at him playfully, "I'm still holding you for the shape-shifting thing."_

"_I'm holding you for the breathing underwater and hurricane with the sword then," Frank said back._

_They guys laughed._

_And finally, Jason stepped forward. He shook hands with Percy and Annabeth. Then, he looked at Leo, who tried to give a grin—although it was a bit watery. _

"_Man, it won't be the same without you," Leo admitted, shaking his head. "It'll be weird, you know…"_

"_You're the master of weird, Leo," Jason grinned, even though his blue eyes were misty. _

_Leo laughed. "Yeah. Well. Good luck, Jace." He shifted awkwardly. "Um…try and come visit, eh? And we will too…I mean—"_

"_I know." Jason said. _

_The two guys gave each other a manly hug before Leo pulled away and mumbled something about going back to see if the ship was still okay to fly. _

_And then, his eyes met hers._

_She was unsure of how long they just stood there, looking at each other. It might have been minutes, hours, or days. Time just blended and stopped mattering. But then, he moved and the clock ticked again._

"_So, this is it then, huh?" she tried to smile, and was grateful when she pulled it off perfectly._

"_Yeah, I guess…" he replied, slightly awkward. _

_She wanted to hug him, but she could feel a pair of eyes burning into their frames. His toga slipped from his shoulder, and she smiled, reaching out to fix it for him. He watched her movements, his throat hot, tight and dry._

_He wanted to tell her—everything. But his throat wasn't allowing him, closing tight on the burning word begging to be said._

_He opened his mouth. "Piper—"_

_But she had already stepped away, smiling slightly at him. "Don't be a stranger, Sparky. If you could, Iris-message me every now and then, okay?"_

"_You'll need drachmas." He said, stupidly._

_She grinned, fished her pockets, and took out five golden drachmas. She placed them in his hand. "Use them wisely."_

_She had curled his fingers over the coins and didn't move her hand. They both stared at their curled hands for the longest time, before they looked up at each other. There were a million things she wanted to say. There were a million thoughts he wanted to express._

_Finally, she settled for a smile. "Goodbye, Jason."_

_She let go._

_He watched her climb the ship. He watched as the ship turned and started its path through the air towards Camp-Half Blood. He watched as the huge vessel disappeared into the night sky._

_She never looked back._

-.-

It has been three months since that day. Three whole months of thoughts, regrets, _what_ _if's_, and _what could have been's_. And none of them were easy at his conscience. So, to forget for a few hours, he trained, trained, and trained. He won every time. Poor Frank was pulverized every time Jason came one-on-one at him. The son of Mars understood what was going on, if only the surface of the matter.

So, he decided to duel the son of Jupiter when he was not thinking about a certain Greek. Unfortunately, that day never came.

Jason walked up the Berkeley Hills that bordered the northern side of camp. He sat down and looked out into New Rome. He could see the small figures in the distance. Parents bringing their kids back from school. Teenagers walking into the stores to buy a quick snack. It was peaceful today.

But nothing was peaceful inside his mind.

His hand disappeared into pocket and played with the golden coins. Should he or should he not call? That was the question that he had asked himself over and over for the last three months. And it always came down to he should not call. He hated it, but he never knew what he was supposed to say, or when was the right time to call.

He hated it!

In all honesty, Jason missed his days in Camp Half-Blood. He missed waking up in the morning, going to breakfast, practicing sword fight and archery with the other campers, having lunch, then having a basketball match or a volleyball match with the Hermes cabin or Apollo's cabin and then going on a walk with Piper or Leo or both. Those were the days he hadn't spent working on the _Argo II_. On the days he did spend working on the Argo II, he missed Leo's crazy comments, Piper's sarcasm, Annabeth's indignation with the Stoll brothers, and the Stoll brothers pranks on the Hephaestus cabin.

He missed all that.

But what he missed most was Piper's ability to make him feel like himself. He missed hanging out with her. Of course, he missed hanging out with Leo as well, but Leo wasn't exactly the sensitive type. Leo made him laugh. Piper listened to him.

Jason lay back on the hill, sighed, and looked up at the sky.

He wondered what she was doing. He chuckled when he thought about her arguing with her sisters about giving her a makeover. She had always hated those. Or maybe she was training now—maybe with Annabeth or Clarisse. Or maybe she was arguing with Leo.

Or maybe—she was thinking of him, too…?

He shook his head and sat up. Maybe this wasn't healthy, he thought to himself. But it wasn't like he could get her out of his mind. The gods knew he had tried again and again.

He had even tried to awaken those feelings he had for Reyna in the past couple of months. Sure, his fellow praetor was strong, just, and pretty. She had a great personality, a bit strict but that's to be expected, and she was loyal to her camp and her duties.

But try as he might, he couldn't. Venus was playing with him, he was sure.

"There you are," Hazel's familiar voice echoed.

Jason watched the young girl run up to him. She paused a few feet away, breathing deeply, before coming to stand in front of him. "Frank and I have been looking all over for you. Apparently, there's a meeting in the Senate House."

He ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "Sure. I'll be there in a minute."

Hazel's eyes softened. Frank had talked to her about what has been happening with their mutual friend lately—he was worried and Hazel was worried as well.

She cleared her throat. "You know, you can always ask Lupa for a week to spend at the other camp. Now that there aren't any more complications between us and all—"

"Hazel, I…" he paused, looking out into New Rome. "I appreciate the thought. But no, I don't think she'll allow it."

"It won't hurt if you try," she said, lightly, sitting down beside him. "And to make it more believable, Frank and I will say we want to go see Percy and Annabeth and the rest. Well, actually, we do." She blushed. "We missed them."

Jason smiled slightly, patting her shoulder. "I know the feeling…"

_But yours is greater_, Hazel thought, quietly, looking at her friend. "So…?"

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

He left it at that.

-.-

"How about that one?"

"No, Drew."

"Oh, come on! He's completely hot! And he's an Apollo kid. He's got the styles, the looks, and even the charm. And they _serenade_! What more can a girl ask for?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some time alone," Piper grumbled, poking her dinner. She just wanted Drew to stop trying to talk her into going out with guys. She really wasn't interested.

"Fine. Apollo isn't your type, eh? How about that Hebe kid? Look at those—"

Piper stood up, and without another word, marched away from the pavilion and into the forest. She could hear the whole Aphrodite table sigh and Drew complain, "I'm only trying to _help_!"

She knew, gods, she knew her sister was only trying to help her, but she was only making it worse. It wasn't that she did not find those boys attractive. The Aphrodite part of her mind squealed like there was no tomorrow when it saw them. But that part was very, _very_ minuscule. The more rational part of her brain simply compared them to a certain blonde Roman and decided that they'll never be like him.

She knew it wasn't fair of her to think that way, but she couldn't help it.

Piper found herself in front of Zeus' Fist after a long walk. Sighing, she started climbing it and sat down at the very top and looked up at the sky. It was peaceful tonight and there were hundreds of stars twinkling crazily on the midnight carpet.

It made her relax a little, but her mind was still working non-stop.

It has been three months now. Three months since they have placed Hazel, Frank and Jason back to the Roman camp and they got back to their own camp. Everyone was ecstatic when Percy Jackson appeared on the shore that day. He was hugged and slapped on the back and welcomed back like crazy.

Piper could see it in his eyes as he grinned and laughed back. He was home.

And it was the same look that she had seen in Jason's eyes as well when they first arrived at Camp Jupiter. He was finally home after a long eight months of being in unfamiliar territory. She had known all along that that day would come. The day when he'll have to leave for his own camp, because he has his own duties to fulfill. She had made sure she was ready for that day, and yet, it still slapped her.

Reality couldn't take a longer coffee break.

Piper clenched her fist as a tear tracked down her cheek. She wasn't supposed to cry. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Crying won't help. Crying won't bring him back. Crying won't make him hers.

She wondered what he was doing now. Training? Possibly. Was he having a break? Was he having dinner as well? Was he with his friends, goofing off and playing pranks? Or was he with…Reyna?

Piper exhaled sharply.

It was not in her place to feel that way. Reyna had him first after all. Piper was only manipulated to believe that Jason was her boyfriend, that she had finally found someone that she could actually fall in love with and trust like no other. It was simply the Mist.

However, Piper was sure that the Mist wasn't acting on her when they went to their first quest. She was sure the Mist wasn't acting on her when he gave her that small smile that made his scar curve and her hearts do flips. She was sure the Mist wasn't acting on her when she worried about him in battle and looked out for his back. She was sure the Mist wasn't acting when her stomach did summersault when he touched her or when she thought how handsome he looked, or how he'll run his hand through his hair when he's nervous, or when his eyes will flash when he's angry.

No. She was pretty sure those were her own emotions.

And yet, it was still not her place to feel them. He was somebody else. Someone completely different than her. He deserved someone like him, who'll understand him better than Piper ever could.

She slowly unclenched her fist.

She had to let go.

-.-

Hazel grinned excitedly as they took a cab to Long Island Sound, New York. She looked in awe at the skyscrapers, the buildings, the rush hour. It was amazing! She hasn't really gotten the opportunity to go out and explore this modern world—she was still getting used to things like iPods and the like—but this was _amazing_!

From her side, Frank was talking with Jason. "I still can't believe Lupa allowed us a whole week in the Greek camp."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't believe it either," Jason admitted, remembering his meeting with the she-wolf.

He was expecting that she wouldn't allow them and that he would have to persuade her, but Lupa simply swished her tail and told him that she'll contact her counterpart at Camp-Half Blood and tell him that they were coming. Jason swore he saw a knowing twinkle in the wolf's eye.

"You do know your way in there, right?" Frank asked. "I mean, we're not going to get lost?"

"Frank, I've lived there for eight months. I'm pretty sure nothing has changed." At least, he hoped so.

Before long, they stopped the cab at Half-Blood Hill. Jason simply stood beside Thalia's tree, looking out at the camp that has come to be his second home. He smiled lightly as he saw in the distance three campers running along the beach, and the Apollo cabin playing volleyball in the sandpit near the Big House.

"Wow!" Hazel whispered, stunned. "This is Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, watching as two figures approached. He grinned. "Hello, Percy, Annabeth."

The two smiled widely at the three arrivals. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged. "Chiron sent us to get you into the Big House," Percy explained, leading the way.

"Leo is waiting there." Annabeth smirked. "Although, he doesn't know exactly what he's waiting for."

Jason grinned.

"Annabeth, this place is amazing!" Hazel said, looking around. "I have always tried to imagine, but this exceeds all imagination!"

"Well, Annabeth would say your camp is amazing!" Percy snickered. "What with all the architecture there."

Annabeth slapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "You're the one who introduced me. Blame yourself."

Jason smiled at the two bickering. He had kind of missed their bickering and making-up cycle as well. He had witnessed it many times at the _Argo II_ while they sailed to Rome and Greece. It had made him wonder time and again how those two even began to date, but he could see the reason clearly in their eyes.

He hoped he could have this too. Soon…

"Man, Chiron, seriously! I need to go back to Bunker 9! There's still a whole lot of—_JASON_!"

Leo's complaining stopped as he spotted the three arrivals from Camp Jupiter. He was waving a screwdriver and it had gone slack in his hand.

"Hey, Valdez," Jason grinned widely. "Missed me?"

Leo opened his mouth continuously, before he beamed brightly. "Aw, man! It's _so_ good to see you again! Hazel and Frank as well!" he waved at them. They waved back. "So, that's the big surprise, eh?"

"Isn't it better than the metal you asked for?" Percy teased.

"Way better!" Leo grinned. "Man, Piper will be so mad I met you first!"

It was then that Jason realized that Piper indeed was not there. He frowned slightly. "Where is she?"

"She's at the Climbing Wall," Annabeth answered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Hazel caught on. "Why don't you go see her, Jason? Annabeth and Percy will show Frank and me around camp."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Percy grinned, nodding.

"Come on, Jace, let's go see—" Leo moved forward, but Annabeth hooked her arm around his.

"You're coming with us, Repair boy," and with that, the five demigods exited the Big House.

Chiron, who had stayed silent this whole time, finally smiled at Jason. "Welcome back, Jason."

"Thanks, Chiron."

Chiron smirked. "You best be going. The Aphrodite cabin's training on the Climbing Wall ends in 10 minutes."

-.-

Jason breathed deeply as he made his way towards the Climbing Wall. Some of the campers stopped and greeted him, welcoming him back. Jason smiled and thanked them. He had to admit, it was great being back to the camp that took him in when he was so lost and confused. He could see the Climbing Wall now, and he stopped.

Most of the Aphrodite kids were packing up for the day, rushing towards the showers. Piper stood in front of the wall, talking with a guy he was vaguely familiar with. He must have seen him around camp a few times. Might be a Hermes kid or Apollo.

Jason felt his stomach lurch. Has she moved on? Was he too late? Did he wait for too long? He saw Piper laugh at something the kid said, and he felt his stomach do a small roll.

Jason willed himself to take a deep breath. He shouldn't jump into conclusions.

The guy was walking away now, waving. Piper waved back. She knelt down to collect her bag, and once she looked up, she spotted him, and she froze. Jason saw her blink a couple of times, completely bewildered, and he couldn't help but grin at the expression at her face.

He walked up to her.

"Hi,"

She blinked again. "Jason…? What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting," he responded. "For a week. Lupa gave us permission."

"Us?" she asked, tilting her head.

Jason bit his lip. Gods, she was beautiful. She hasn't changed since the last time he saw her. Her eyes were still the ever-changing-colors. Her hair was a bit longer and it was still braided to the side. Her smile was still the same—warm, inviting, and understanding.

Gods, he missed her!

"Yeah, Frank, Hazel and I," he replied.

Her eyes lit up. "That's great!"

They continued conserving as Jason walked her back to her cabin. It was exactly like old times. And he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

-.-

Everyone was having dinner. Hazel and Frank were fascinated by the camp. Annabeth and Percy had taken them into a tour, Piper was told, and they said that they wanted to explore everything in detail for the rest of the week. Piper was happy to see her friends again. Gods, she had missed them.

However, she was still considerably shocked when she saw Jason Grace standing there, staring at her with a mixture of longing, uncertainty, and fear on his face. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she was completely elated that he was there. She simply wanted to jump and hug him, but she had restrained herself.

Three months could change people. She didn't know what had changed.

She looked over at the Zeus' table, and raised an eyebrow when she found it empty. She stood up, excused herself, and walked over towards the beach. She knew exactly where to find him. He had taken that spot for the eight months that he had stayed here when his memories were wiped clean.

And that's exactly where she found him. Sitting on the shore, his legs stretched in front of him, looking out at Long Island Sound.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting down beside him.

"Hey," he smiled, shaking his head slightly. "I had a feeling you'll find me here."

"You weren't at dinner."

"Not hungry."

Piper nodded. Soon, they stroke up conversation about what has happened with them in the last three months. They told stories and laughed as the waves playfully swept the shore and teased the tips of their shoes. When the laughter died down, they simply sat there, enjoying each other's company, and stared at the sea.

Suddenly, Piper said, "You never Iris-messaged."

Jason felt his face heat up. "Oh, um…"

"No. I know how you feel." She bit her lip, not meeting his eyes. "I wanted to Iris-message you as well. But, I never really knew what to say…or how to say things. And what if the timing wasn't right…" she waved her hand in dismiss. "You know?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how I felt as well," he said, softly, brushing the soft sand.

Piper hummed.

The sound of the waves overlapping and the distant laughter of the campers were the only things that echoed around them.

"I missed you," he suddenly said, turning to look at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. His hand reached out and held hers in a comforting embrace.

"I…I missed you, too," she whispered, thickly, willing the tears not to fall. But it was not her place to feel this way; she had already told herself that.

"I thought about you a lot," he confessed, and even though his face was turning red, he kept eye contact. "What were you doing? Who were you with? Are you happy? Were you thinking of me as well?"

Her breathing hitched.

"I—I just…Piper…"

"Jason…" she tried to get her hand back.

"No, don't let go," he tightened his hold on her hand, firmly. "Not like last time. Don't."

She looked up at his eyes, and she understood. Nothing has changed. Slowly, she nodded, and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. He laced their fingers, and together, they watched the overlapping waves with the distant sound of the camper's laughter echoing behind them.

-.-

"_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with."_

__-.-

_**Note: **God, this is...! At least, I can concentrate now! :D What do you think? Please tell me: your opinion matters the most! _

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


End file.
